Family loyalty
by babytomo30
Summary: Harry is reunited with his sister as they search for the last horcrux's but draco malfoy needs their help ,will they help him ? and could love blossom or will all be lost? reviews are very welcome :


All characters belong to j.k rowling other than people you dont recoginze :)...

Some things in this story have changed from the original book .

INTRODUCTION:

A lot had happened to Harry in the last few years , for one he had been intoduced to his long lost sister, a sister he didnt know existed , she was a year younger than him and only a new born baby when there parents were killed. He could still recall the day he had been told about her , he was sitting in dumbledore office the day after cedric diggory's death , his heart and mind still consumed by remorse and quilt . A bright sheet of sunshine shone through the tall windows , filling the room with heat and hope. Dumbledoor was quiet , he seemed nervous perhaps, he kept opening his mouth to say somthing and then closed it suddenly looking from harry to something else in the room .

" sir" harry said slowly " is there something you ...i dont know, somthing you need to tell me"

" yes harry there is" he once again removed his gaze from harry and fixed it on the wall behind him . A few minutes had passed where words were not spoken and an awkard feeling graced the room , harry moved his eyes quickly around the room , tapping his foot lightly on the floor , every so often catching a look at dumbledoor who eyes were now fixed on the table . Seconds passed like minutes and minutes passed like hours , Harry became anxious somthing wasnt right ,

" sir" he said again more gently than last time

Dumbledoor looked up quickly shocked to see harry still there , asif he's been that deep in thought he had completely forgotten his presense

" oh yes...well harry iv brought you here today as there somthing's you must be told, somthing you need to be told and im not exactly sure how you may take it.."

Harry frowned , this didnt sound good

" After recent events " dumbledores face became glum

" and the news that lord voldemort has returned to power .." he stopped again harry could feel his heart banging in his chest " yes..."

" well harry you see ..." dumbledore shook his head slowly and looked back towards harry " you have a sister harry"

And that was the day he found out about poppy , his younger sister.

Dumbledoor had told him whilst harry sat in silence , that after the death of his mother and father , the order had decided that it would be safer to seperate the children, if voldemort did come into power again if he couldnt get to harry he'd almost undoubtedly try to kill poppy , even though she was no threat to him as the curse had only hit harry it was still better to be on the safer side .

Filled with shock and excitment at the fact that he was now no longer alone , that he did have family which ofcourse was the one thing in all his life he had never had he couldnt help the anger rising inside him , bubbling throughout his body from the tip of his toes to the top of his head , his brow creased

" And why did know one ever tell me about this" he shouted

Dumbledore didnt seemed shocked he had expected this

" If i would of told you , than i know that you would of gone looking for her , keeping you apart was safer , do you think your parents would of wanted both their children dead harry ? if you would of found each other and voldemort had of returned to power , then he would of killed you both "

" but he has returned to power!"

" yes he has , and the plan of separating you to keep you both safe would of worked very well but we neglected somthing "

" what"

" harry ...not many people knew of poppy..."

" poppy?" harry butted in...smiling at the name of his sister, a flower like his mothers

" yes" dumbledoor smiled too " not many people knew of her, only the order , we had all agreed we wouldnt utter a word of her existence , but ofcourse there was one person in the order that wasnt as trustworthy "

Harry knew immediently who he ment , peter pettigrew.

Dumble nodded, noticing the sudden change in harry's facial expression

" petter pettigrew... we cant risk the fact that he will not of told voldemort of poppy's existence , actually he probably will have , she is no longer safe , and that is why you've been told harry , we must keep her safe "

A week later harry sat in dumbledores office yet again waiting patiently for the arrival of his sister , this would be the first time he'd seen her and he was nervous, but excitment still rushed through his veins , would they get on? would they be the same? what would he say?

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the door opening and dumbledore walking through his eyes twinkling ,

" harry this is poppy" he smiled , from behind him a small girl walked out , she was small, with long dark brown curly hair that reached to the bottom of her back , she had big green eyes , the same as harry's and his mother , her eye lashes dark and long leaving shadows on her cheeks , she was slightly more tanned then harry , maybe she lived abroad thought harry , She wor a pair of dark blue jeans that turned up at the end , she had a white top with pink orange and yellow flowers on and a white cardigan, a long gold chain with a heart at the bottem hung around her thought she was very pretty , like many people had told him his mother was .

They both stood there staring at each other nervously , dumbledore chuckled and looked down at poppy " well say hello poppy he is your brother after all "

she looked up at dumbledore and then back at harry " hello " she said her voice high and sweet

" hello" he said back his grin widening

" ermmm shall we ..i duno hug?" she giggled nervously , taking a step forward

" yea" harry smiled walking over quickly and pulling his sister into a hug , it was strange, this was the first time in a long time he felt like he belonged somewhere , like he wasnt alone ,he felt safer and loved and he'd only known this girl a few minutes . He smiled into her hair as he felt her arms tighten around him.

Since that day , Poppy had been moved to grimmauld place with sirius , harry had asked dumbledore why she couldnt come to hogwarts but dumbledore said it would seem strange a new girl transfering to another school so soon after the rise of voldemort and that she would be home schooled by siruis and harry was allowed to see her weekends . And so he did every weekend sometimes accompanied by ron and hermione.

Harry and poppy had became very close during his visits , some nights him, poppy and sirius would sit in the living room , sirius sitting in a old chair , harry and poppy infront of him cross legged on the floor listening to him telling story's about his times at hogwarts with their father and mother. Harry would sit their infront of the roaring orange fire ,looking up at sirius , sharing a look with poppy and bursting out laughing at something funny sirius had said. This was the first time he felt apart of a family , this was his little family, maybe it was'nt the one he'd always dreamed of but this one was real and he loved it . After his story's sirius would send them off to their rooms , but an hour later harry would hear his bedroom door open and hear her tiny footsteps creep up to his bed , where he'd pull the quilt back for her and she'd crawl in and they talk into the early hours of the morning about their lives, He'd told her about the dursleys and his room under the stairs , where she promised that if she ever saw them she would turn them into frogs then put them in a box and smash the box into tiny pieces. She told him about her old home , she lived with an elderly magic couple called the perry's , she had been home schooled and she had lived in a posh london apartment over a jewllery shop that the couple owned , they'd always told her that she'd been adopted but loved her none the less. she had called them nanna gwen and grampa Al and she had been very sad to leave them but they still wrote to her loads and she would pay them a visit christmas and other holidays. She had many friends in her area , but her closest were two girls named chloe and belle who lived near her , she'd told them she been sent to boarding school. After their long convosations they fall asleep in the small single bed, scrunched together but happy and in the morning sirius would peek in at the sleeping pair and smile .


End file.
